DTTWH REJECTS
by Gin Ichimaru Awesome
Summary: here is Didnt Think This Would Happen REJECTS its just short parts of the story that have been taken and made into somehting else, have fun! -if i need to the Rating can be changed over time-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 7 is here! Along with poor, poor Ichigo's punishment. May the fun begin! **_  
I didn't want to look up, but I betrayed myself and glanced up at Byakuya. He was pissed and he was showing that very clearly on his face. I saw his lip was split on the side. That was from my kick. . . _

"_I hope you know how much trouble you're in Kurosaki." Byakuya grounded out, anger and annoyance lining his words. _

I gulped knowing full well I was screwed.

In a fast movement Byakuya grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up and started taking me back through the alleyways we ran through.

"Hey! Let me go!" I yelled at him as I struggled to get out of his hold. I managed to pull out of my shirt and get a couple of feet away from him before he caught my arm in a tight hold. Damn that hurt.

"Try to get away again and you will only be increasing your punishment" Byakuya said in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my chest and waist, keeping me close to him.

"And just what is my punishment? Hmm? Going to bite me again?" I retaliated as I struggled against him, trying to elbow him.

He got into my side view and I turned my head enough to better look at him. With a slight snicker he gave with smile that looked to deadly to even be called a smile. "Oh no, that would be going easy on you, almost a 'get out of jail free card'. And I plan to make you regret every trying to hurt me and run away; Ichigo Kurosaki, you will be mine. Even if I have to be forceful." I had a guess of what he meant but I was going to ask anyway

"W-what do you mean by that?" My head was turned as far as it could to look at Byakuya

"Easy, it means I'm going to-" He chuckled "-tickle you till you piss your pants"

I stared at him in disbelief "Tickle me?"

"Yes. Tickle"

"OKAY, CUUTTT! -" The director yelled out

I sighed* "again?"

"Well I'm sorry if Byakuya just doesn't want to say rape!"

"Well then Byakuya should say sorry!"

I look over to him to find he has already left for the food table for a cookie and glass of milk

He looked over at me; mouth full "what" was his muffled reply

I sighed; this was going to be a long day . . . .

**Okay! There will be more rejects just like this one! If there is a place in the chapters before this one, just ask! This one was for yuroxxie317! XDDD thanks for that funny moment**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Reject, for chapter 12 second way of taking chapter 12, there is also another one**

Before I could scold myself for crying I heard a moan come from behind me. Byakuya? What is he moaning and groaning about? I felt him rub himself against me slightly. I could feel his hard cock against my lower back

"O-oh. . . ahhh. . . Ichigo. . .!" Byakuya kept moaning

This damned bastard was having a wet dream about me!

I'm going to kill him!

I turned and kick Byakuya off the bed, that bastard shouldn't be having those kinds of dreams about me!

Byakuya got up from where he fell, having woken up when kicked "WHAT THE HELL ICHIGO?!"

I glared at him and threw a pillow at his erection, I don't want that in my freaking face!

He caught the pillow and held in over himself with a yelp "G-goddamn it!" He blushed darkly, I would think it was cute if not for the situation

Turning my head to the side to stop his freaking out "Just go somewhere else!"

"F-fine!" I heard the door to the room open and close with a 'BANG'

I laughed to myself quietly

He sure is shy when naked

**So I couldn't resist putting the last part, who else wonders how he would react when naked? or caught having a wet dream?**  
**Byakuya: You are invading my personal rights. . . **  
**Ichigo: Just continue! *shoves Byakuya out of the way* Embarrass him more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So there where three ways for me to take chapter 12 here is the thrid way. I didn't really want this to happen because I still want to play with you, there isn't time for this! Silly people!**

Before I could scold myself for crying I heard a moan come from behind me. Byakuya? What is he moaning and groaning about? I felt him rub himself against me slightly. I could feel his hard cock against my lower back

He rubbed himself against me again, groaning at the contact

My eyes widened at that and I tried to scoot away, he only grabbed ahold of me and kept me still as he rubbed himself against me

"B-byakuya. . . stop it. . ." I put my hands behind me, pushing against him

He only leaned forward, bringing his teeth against my neck and licked the side of my neck

I struggled against him "Byakuya! D-don't!" It didn't matter what I said, he still bit down

I screamed, this felt different. It felt like there was fire going through my veins and burning through my body.

I struggled against him, trying to get away from this burning sensation

Still latched on my neck he flipped us so I was laying on my stomach and he on top of me. I held the bed sheets, threatening to rip them as I screamed in pain

Finally after what felt like forever the burning slowly dulled to a low throb as I moaned painfully into the pillow.

Byakuya let go of my neck and turned me around though too fast, everything was spinning around me. I felt something press against my mouth, something liquid slipped through my parted lips. It tasted heavenly and I wanted more. wrapping my arms whatever was on top of me I held on tight and bit down, getting more of the lovely drink

I moaning into the object, turning my head and tearing slightly at it, feeling it make a sound back.

Groaning when it pulled away I tried to hold on to it but it slipped from my hands, settling on my waist. I opened my eyes, realizing that I had closed them, I stared up at Byakuya who had blood covering his neck.

He smiled evilly but it looked sort of . . .happy? Large fangs were poking their way out of his mouth which was also covered in blood. His eyes were a glowing silver and looked completely amazing. They drew me in as I stared at him till finally both of out mouths met and we attacked at each other, removing clothes and fighting for dominance.

Clearly he won though not easily. He spread my legs wide, holding them apart as he rubbed the tip of his leaking cock against my opening before thrusting in. I yelled out in pain as well as pleasure.

Thrusting hard and fast into me he dug his nails into my legs, growling loudly and showing his teeth in a feral grin, showing me who was boss here

I took it all and was a good Uke. Though it was just like two horny animals mating, we fucked like there was no tomorrow

colors where exploding behind my eyes as he pounded into me over and over. This all felt so wonderful and it only got better

He let go of one leg and that in itself changed the angle we were doing it then he grabbed me and pulled me into a mind-blowing kiss. He bit into our tongues, filing both of our mouths with each others blood. I drank it all greedily wanting as much as I could get.

I came from it, sending me over the edge hard. I let out a mangled yell as Byakuya continued to pound into me. It wasn't long before he came as well, sending his seed deep inside me.

we lied there, panting heavily from this. I shivered and grabbed ahold of him. He got off from over me and pulled the blanket around us, he pulled me close to his chest. I looked up at him tired and whispered "What did you do to me . . . ?"

**Would you guys have liked it better if this was the chapter? **  
**1. the chapter I chose**  
**2. the second choice**  
**3. this one**  
**I just wanna know, thanks for reading**


End file.
